


Trial Run

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: A Barsonisi request - I'm not sure it's exactly what was expected, as this is essentially Barson with a side of "isi" - and even though I can't imagine this scenario ever happening, not when Benson is Carisi's boss, hopefully we can ignore that and have a little fun ;)Also, DJ, sorry this took so long, I hope it's alright!





	Trial Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barson4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/gifts).



“What the hell, Barba?” Benson asked, after she’d closed her office door behind herself. She watched Barba seat himself on the edge of her desk. “ _Carisi_?”

Barba raised his eyebrows. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said.

She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes. “Really. None?”

He crossed his arms in response. “Is there something specific you’d like to ask me, Lieutenant?”

She walked toward him and he spread his knees so she could step between them. She leaned forward, putting her hands on the desk beside his hips. With her face inches from his, their gazes locked, she asked, “Do you want to sleep with Carisi?”

“Sleep with?” he repeated, his lips tipping into a smirk. “I don’t want to _sleep_ with anyone but you.”

“I saw you checking him out.”

“He’s got a cute ass. Among other things.”

“Cuter than mine?” she asked.

“Not possible,” he answered. “I don’t want to marry him, Liv. Maybe just…lick chocolate sauce off him.”

He grinned, and she laughed, shaking her head. “You’ve never asked to lick chocolate off me.”

He moved his face closer to hers; their lips were almost touching. “I’d love nothing more,” he breathed, “but there are some places you don’t want chocolate syrup, believe me.”

She laughed again, a breathless sound. “And? Since we’re fantasizing, what else do you want to do to him?”

He lifted a shoulder in a half-shrug. “Maybe fuck him—if he were…amenable to the idea,” he said with a smile.

“Amenable?”

He made a face. “I’d prefer he be enthusiastic, actually. Loud and squirmy, give me a reason to hold onto those bony hips.” He laughed at her expression. “What about you?”

“Me?”

“Since we’re fantasizing,” he said, cocking an eyebrow.

“I’m sure I could think of a few things,” she answered.

He uncrossed his arms and settled his hands onto her hips. “You know it doesn’t mean anything if I look, right?” he asked. “I would never—”

She silenced him with a quick kiss, but then raised her eyebrows and said, “Never, though? If he walked in right now and asked you to bend him over—”

“If he was willing and _you_ were willing, of course I’d be interested,” he answered. “But I would never do anything without you, you know that, right? I’m yours forever.”

“Hmm,” she said with a smile. “Forever? I like the sound of that. But you already know that if something comes up, I’m willing.”

“You can’t expect me to take that bait, Liv, the joke is _way_ too obvious.”

She laughed and patted his chest. “Of course, what was I thinking.”

“Hey, can we lock the door?” he asked, grinning. “Something just came up.”

“Nope, sorry, you have an appointment and I have paperwork. Don’t pout at me,” she added. “And you know I don’t fall for the puppy dog eyes.” After a few seconds, she sighed and bent down, kissing him. She felt him smiling against her lips. “There,” she said as she drew back and straightened. “Now take your kiss and your chocolate cravings and get out of my office.” She walked over to the door and pulled it open.

Barba stood and smoothed his hands down the front of his suit, making sure everything was perfect. He sauntered toward her, his eyes sparkling with amusement. “See you at seven, Lieutenant,” he murmured as he passed.

Benson watched him cross the squadroom; she couldn’t help it. There were few sights that could be more appealing. When he was almost to the elevator, she realized that she wasn’t the only one watching him. She caught sight of Carisi from the corner of her eye, and turned her attention to the detective in time to see him standing at his desk, staring after Barba.

Carisi seemed to give himself a mental shake and glanced around. He caught Benson’s eyes for only a moment before he quickly turned away and headed toward the breakroom. Benson looked at the elevator and met Barba’s eyes. He stuck his tongue out at her as the doors closed, and she laughed, slipping back into her office.

 

*       *       *

 

“Hey, Carisi, do you have a minute?”

He looked up from the car keys in his hand, his forehead wrinkled. “Sure, Lieu, what’s up?” he asked.

She gestured toward his car. “Do you have somewhere to be?”

“What?” He glanced toward his car, too. “Oh. No. Just, you know. Heading home to microwave leftovers.” He laughed, fidgeting with his keys. He was nervous, she realized.

“Do you think we could talk somewhere?”

He glanced around. “Uh, sure. Did I, uh…” He licked his bottom lip and looked at her face. “Are you upset with me about something?”

“Upset? No, nothing like that. And it’s not work-related.”

“Oh, alright. Uh. You wanna talk in my car?”

She considered for a moment. It wasn’t ideal, but the conversation might end as soon as it had begun, anyway. “Sure,” she said, and he hurried over to open the passenger door for her. “Thanks,” she told him with a smile as she folded herself into the seat. He closed the door, glanced around the lot, and quickly rounded the vehicle to climb into the other side.

As soon as he closed his door, silence descended on them. Carisi put his key in the ignition and then hesitated, unsure if he should start the car. After a moment he dropped his hand to his thigh, instead, and glanced at the lieutenant.

“I’m just going to come right out and say this, Sonny, but please know I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or put you in an awkward spot. You say the word, the subject is dropped and never mentioned again.”

“Okay.”

“You know that Raf—that Barba and I are...together,” she started.

Carisi grimaced. “I’m sorry,” he said, surprising her. “Look, you don’t have to—to worry, I mean not that you would, you know, but I wouldn’t ever—I respect that he’s in—that you two are in a relationship, it’s just that when I first transferred here I thought, um, I thought I had a chance, you know, I know it’s stupid, I mean he’s _him_ and I’m... _me,_ but he used to flirt—or I mean I thought he was flirting, and I thought—but I know things are different now and I would never ever try anything, I just...uh...was looking…” He finally trailed off, his face flushed and his forehead creased, and she studied him for several seconds.

“Do you have...feelings for him?” she asked. The idea made her a little uneasy, because she didn’t want anyone to be hurt.

“No,” he said quickly. “No, not like that! I just want him—” He stopped. “I never thought about like a relationship, I just thought we’d hook up a few times. I know that’s not gonna happen, now. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I’ll be more careful.”

“You didn’t. I am here because I saw you looking at him, you’re right, but not why you think. The truth is...Rafael and I have talked about for a while now...sharing an experience…” She found herself wishing Barba were here, now. He would lay it out in simple terms; she was uncharacteristically embarrassed, fumbling for the right words.

“Sharing an experience?” he asked after a moment, regarding her with his forehead wrinkled in concentration. “You mean like a threesome?”

She opened her mouth and closed it again, cursing the heat creeping into her cheeks.

“Sorry,” he said immediately. He ran his hand through his hair in agitation. “Shit, sorry, that was inappropriate.”

“No, no,” she said, wanting to reassure him that he hadn’t misinterpreted. “That is what I meant. I just didn’t think I’d be this embarrassed to say it out loud.”

He looked out the windshield, working his lower lip between his teeth, and she gave him time to process the information. “You, uh…You mean you and him and _me_?” he finally asked, looking at her.

“Yes,” she said. She hesitated. “But probably more...you and him, to be honest. I’d be less participatory and more…”

“Watching?” he asked. She saw his throat bob as he swallowed.

“Right. If you’re not interested in something like—”

“I’m interested,” he said quickly. He fidgeted. His face was flushed darker than ever but he held her gaze. “Definitely interested.”

“Oh. Okay. Well...good. We can...maybe get together and we’ll go over what everyone is comfortable with…”

“There isn’t much I won’t do,” he said. He licked his lip, clenching and unclenching his hands on his thighs. “I mean, anything you guys wanna...do…” He cleared his throat. “I guess I prolly sound too eager, huh?” he added with a little laugh.

She smiled. “On the contrary, your enthusiasm is definitely a good thing.”

He considered for a moment before grinning. “I can be very enthusiastic,” he said.

 

*       *       *

 

“Are you nervous?”

She looked at Barba. “Nervous? Not exactly.”

He smiled. “We can call this off any time you say.”

“And waste a brand new bottle of Hershey’s syrup?”

He chuckled. “I guarantee it wouldn’t go to waste. Promise me you’re not just doing this because you think I want you to.”

“I’m not. Promise _me_ you won’t hold back because you’re afraid I’ll be jealous or something. I want to do this.”

He ran his finger along the collar of her shirt, smiling. “Jealousy isn’t your style.”

“Because I trust you.”

“I just want to make sure you know how much I love you.”

“I do. I love you, too. Can I tell you a secret?”

He laughed quietly. “You’re looking forward to watching me lick him?”

She leaned closer, her breath fanning his lips. “And more,” she said. Behind her, there was a quick double-knock on the door, and she smiled. “Told you he’d be early,” she said. “I hope you reward him for his…”

“Punctuality?” Barba asked, arching a brow.

“Eagerness,” she answered, and he laughed.

“Oh, I will,” he said, kissing her before moving toward the door. He pulled it open and leaned an arm against the edge, raking his gaze down the length of Carisi’s body. “Evening, Detective,” he said in a low voice.

“Hey,” Carisi said, rubbing his palms on his thighs. He was wearing jeans that hugged his narrow hips, and Barba took his time looking the younger man over, smirking when he noted the bulge already straining at the detective’s fly.

Barba raised his gaze to Carisi’s damp, messy hair and gestured with a quick upward tip of his chin. “Did you shower without us?” he asked.

Carisi looked momentarily stricken. “Oh—I—uh—”

“Relax,” Barba said. “I’ll have you dirty in no time.”

Carisi was flushed, his pupils wide, his lips parted and shiny. Barba didn’t think the man had any idea how beautiful he actually was. “Then, um…tell me where you want me,” the detective said.

Barba grinned and pushed the door wider.

 

*       *       *

 

She supposed Barba was right: better Carisi’s body hair than hers, she thought as she dribbled chocolate over his chest. The detective was on his back on the bed; they’d stripped it down to a single sheet to avoid an excess of laundry, but she was doing her best not to imagine the mess that was going to be left when they’d finished.

She made a little loop of chocolate around his nipple, grinning when Carisi squirmed on the bed. He wanted to be touched, but he wasn’t complaining. He was naked and fully hard, waiting patiently.

Barba was still in his underwear but she could tell he was only half-erect. She wasn’t worried about him catching up. She would give him a hand if he needed, but she didn’t think he would. He was more tactile than visual; once he started touching, she was confident that he would run circles around Carisi. The detective wouldn’t know what had hit him, and the thought made her smile as she trailed syrup down his stomach.

She drizzled chocolate along the length of his erection, her smile widening as his cock twitched. He fisted his hands and shifted his hips, watching her. She looked at Barba and raised her eyebrows in silent question, and he stepped forward to kiss her. She was in her bra and underwear, and she pressed close against his body, slipping her free hand down his side.

He’d put on a little bit of weight over the past year. It had happened so gradually that she’d barely noticed, until he’d recently become self-conscious. He’d complained that some of his suits no longer fit, but she’d known that wasn’t his real concern. She’d seen the embarrassment in his face when he’d changed into a different outfit. She’d put an end to those insecurities that night when she’d kissed her way over every inch of his body before straddling him.

To her, he’d never been more attractive—and not only because she was hopelessly in love with him. He was hard and soft in all the right places; in that way, his body now matched his personality.

She could feel his erection against her thigh, and she shifted automatically until it was nestled between her legs where it belonged. He made a sound in his throat and pressed closer. Carisi was watching them.

She’d been worried that Barba might regain some of his self-consciousness in front of the younger, thinner man, but he’d shown no hesitation or signs of insecurity. He _liked_ Carisi’s eyes on him, and the obvious signs of Carisi’s arousal. She was surprised that she did, as well.

She broke away from Barba’s kiss and met his stare. Snapping the lid closed on the chocolate, she tossed the bottle into the chair and reached for Barba’s wrist. She pulled his hand between her legs, and he obediently slid two long fingers under the edge of her panties to find her wetness. She saw his nostrils flare as he slipped a finger inside her. With his other hand, he took hold of her wrist and guided her toward the bulge in the front of his briefs; she massaged him gently through the cotton.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Carisi reach for himself and stop, rubbing his fingers along his inner thigh instead, barely resisting the temptation. He shifted his hips. Chocolate syrup was running in slow rivulets along his flushed skin.

Benson put her other hand against the dark curls on Barba’s chest and gently pushed him back a step. She felt the loss of his fingers with a brief pang of regret, but there would be time for that later.

“I think we’re neglecting our guest,” she said, tipping her head toward Carisi, and Barba grinned at her. “Go have your chocolate, then,” she laughed.

She watched him walk to the foot of the bed, watched Carisi’s gaze slide down the length of his body and back up to his face; she watched Barba smirk at him before slowly crawling up onto the bed to kneel straddling the detective’s thighs. She knew that Barba’s knees would be sore if he stayed like that for long, but she also knew that he had an enviable ability to focus though any and all distractions, and he wouldn’t let a little discomfort stop him.

Barba put his fingers on Carisi’s wrist and slid the detective’s hand off his leg to the sheet. Carisi swallowed, staring up at him; he understood that he wasn’t supposed to touch himself. He’d eagerly agreed to the list of things that the ADA wanted to do, a list that included possibly-extensive edging. Carisi had a safeword, but none of them had any intention of him needing it.

Barba leaned forward onto his fists and ducked his head, touching his tongue to the start of the chocolate line on Carisi’s sternum. Carisi adjusted his head on the pillow, watching him from beneath heavy lids. Barba ran his tongue down Carisi’s chest, following the trail that Benson had left for him. He detoured toward the nipple she’d circled, flicking it with his tongue. Carisi squirmed beneath him, and Barba shifted his knees, pressing them against the other man’s thighs to hold him in place. He pulled the chocolate-smeared nipple into his mouth, catching it between his teeth, and Carisi sucked in a sharp breath.

Benson watched as Barba licked and sucked his way down Carisi’s stomach; the detective was going to be one hell of a sticky mess when Barba was finished with him. She caught her breath when Barba finally reached Carisi’s waiting erection, but the ADA pressed light, teasing kisses to the detective’s tight belly, making him wait for the contact he so desperately craved. Carisi’s breaths were shallow, but he held himself still, watching, waiting.

Benson was just as mesmerized.

Barba finally shifted, but he gave the other man’s syrupy cock only the briefest flick of his tongue before tipping his head to nip at Carisi’s inner thigh. Carisi tried to shift his legs, but they were trapped between Barba’s. Barba sucked and bit at the pale skin, leaving marks that would likely be gone by morning. He turned his face and nipped gently at one of Carisi’s balls, catching the sensitive flesh between his teeth. Carisi jumped, surprised, but immediately relaxed.

Barba shifted again, kissing the base of Carisi’s cock where some of the chocolate sauce had pooled. He dragged his lips up the length of Carisi’s erection, slowly, smearing the syrup. He opened his mouth at the head of the other man’s cock before abruptly pulling away, offering Carisi a chocolatey smirk when the detective made a small sound in his throat.

Barba straightened onto his knees and looked at Benson. She started toward him automatically, leaning onto the bed to meet his kiss without hesitation. She could taste the syrup on his tongue, and she sucked at his lips, drawing an involuntary sound from his throat. She had her hands braced on the mattress, and Barba had one hand on her hip to steady her; his other hand was resting on Carisi’s thigh.

When she drew back, pushing herself upright, Barba immediately turned his attention back to Carisi, bending over him, and she felt a hot flush of desire when he once more traced the tip of his tongue up the length of the detective’s erection. He used a single finger to tip Carisi’s cock up and then his lips were closed around it, and he bobbed his head, quickly swallowing most of the other man’s length.

Carisi closed his eyes and tipped his head back into the pillow. He started to raise his hands toward Barba’s hair before dropping them back to the sheet; he curled and uncurled his fingers against his own hips, and she couldn’t help thinking he needed something to do with his hands.

Her panties were wet, anyway, so she slipped them silently down her hips. Barba seemed totally focused on Carisi’s cock, but when she stepped out of her underwear, he looked sideways at her. With his mouth working relentlessly around Carisi’s erection, Barba watched her take off her bra and toss it aside. He was now the only one wearing any clothing, and she moved to the foot of the bed.

She put a hand on Barba’s back; his skin was hot, the soft hair at his lower back moist with sweat that had dampened the waistband of his underwear. She ran her hand over the curve of his ass, pressing the cotton into the valley between his legs. He shifted his hips backward, pushing himself against her fingers. She slid her hand further between his legs. The soft fabric of his underwear was stretched tight over his balls, and she cupped him in her palm, scratching her nails lightly at the base of his erection. She felt his cock shift inside the cotton. He was fully hard, now, as she’d expected.

She slid two fingers up the sides of his shaft, and she knew his mouth had tightened around Carisi when the detective suddenly gasped: “Shit, I’m gonna—” He broke off with a rush of air when Barba abruptly released him.

“Thought you’d have better control than that,” Barba teased the younger man, swiping the back of a hand over his mouth.

Carisi was breathing raggedly, clutching at the sheet. “Usually I do,” he said with a strained laugh. He groaned, his eyelids falling half-closed, when Barba brushed a thumb over the glistening head of his cock, smearing the mixture of saliva and fresh precum.

“You need a squeeze?” Barba asked, sounding amused even as he shifted again to press himself more firmly into Benson’s hand.

“No, I’m good,” Carisi said, puffing out a breath through pursed lips.

Barba wrapped his hand around Carisi’s cock and gave him several slow strokes, each ending with a swipe of his thumb over the head, watching the younger man’s face.

Behind him, Benson took hold of Barba’s erection through the cotton underwear and mimicked the strokes he was giving Carisi. Barba made a sound in his throat and his knees slid further apart on the bed. She could feel the damp spot growing on the front of his briefs, and she rubbed it lightly with her thumb, smiling at the tremor that passed through his body.

“I’m—God, I’m close,” Carisi warned. Barba gave him a quick, hard jerk, and Carisi’s hips bucked upward. Barba let go of his cock and pressed his palm against Carisi’s tight stomach, pushing him into the mattress. Carisi swore, shifting restlessly, his toes brushing against Benson’s leg as she continued to tease Barba through his underwear.

“What?” Barba asked.

“Nothing,” Carisi muttered.

Barba laughed softly and slid his hand down Carisi’s stomach. “You don’t want to come al _ready_ , do you?” he asked.

“No,” Carisi answered, his toes once more tickling Benson’s leg.

She pulled her hand from between Barba’s legs. “I think you should let him suck you for awhile,” she said.

Barba laughed again, looking back at her. “Do you?”

“Mmhm, as a reward for showing so much restraint.”

“Is that what you want?” he asked her.

“Yes,” she answered without hesitation, and the corners of his eyes crinkled in amusement. She stepped back out of his way and looked at Carisi in time to see the detective’s eyes skate down the length of her body before returning to her face. “If he’s...amenable,” she added, raising her eyebrows at Carisi.

Barba pushed himself backward off the bed. “Come on, make Liv happy,” he said, gesturing with a hand and laughing when Carisi eagerly scrambled up and toward the end of the bed. “You’ve gotta get me ready, anyway.”

Carisi dropped onto his knees on the floor and reached for the waistband of Barba’s briefs before hesitating and looking up at his face for permission. Barba nodded once, and Carisi tucked his fingers beneath the elastic and tugged the underwear down, freeing the ADA’s erection.

“Christ,” Carisi breathed, “I knew you’d be big, but…” Barba’s cock twitched in response to his appraisal. Carisi looked up and asked, almost shyly: “Choke me with it?”

“Is that what _you_ want?” Barba asked. When Carisi nodded, Barba said, “Choke your _self_ , then.” He shoved his briefs down his thighs and Carisi slid them the rest of his way down his calves so that Barba could step out of them. Barba looked down at Carisi’s erection. “You can touch yourself,” he said, and Carisi immediately circled his fingers around himself. “Just don’t finish,” he chuckled.

Carisi nodded and put his other hand against Barba’s pelvis, curving his thumb down into the dark curls of hair, and bent his head forward. He ran his tongue up Barba’s length and back down before closing his mouth around it. He wasted no time, taking the other man all the way to the back of his throat. He paused for only a moment before pushing forward, fighting his body’s reflexes.

Barba made an involuntary sound and shifted a foot on the floor to steady himself. He settled a hand onto Carisi’s sweaty hair. His voice was rough and uneven when he said: “ _Fuck_. You’re a great cop and a good lawyer, but you missed your calling, Sonny.” Carisi made a choked, whining sound around Barba’s cock, and Barba laughed. “Okay, fine, a potentially great lawyer. Better?” Carisi answered by pushing himself forward again, gagging as he struggled to swallow Barba’s length into his throat.

He choked, pulling back a little. His face was red, his eyes watering. He drew a ragged breath through his nose and once more forced his throat to accept Barba’s cock.

Barba looked up and met Benson’s eyes, and she moved toward him, kissing him while Carisi gagged below them. She felt the desperation in Barba’s kiss as he claimed her mouth, and in the way he cupped his hand to her jaw with his fingers curling into her hair. His desire was almost her undoing; she wanted him inside her, wanted his hands and mouth on her body—she was wet and achy with desire—but she wanted his pleasure more than her own. She would gladly wait forever for her own release if it meant she got to watch Carisi take Barba over the edge.

Barba moved his hand from her cheek and slid it down her side, over her hip and inward over her thigh, slipping his fingers into her wetness. She leaned into his hand, breaking away from his kiss to suck in an unsteady breath. She raised her own hand to his chest, relishing the softness of springy hair beneath her palm, and rubbed the pad of her thumb over his nipple. His breath hitched; more than anyone with whom she’d ever been, he loved having his nipples fondled, sucked—any attention paid to them took him to heightened levels of ecstasy, and she smiled at him in acknowledgment that she knew exactly what she was doing to his self-control.

Between them, Carisi coughed and spluttered, pulling back just far enough to catch his breath without releasing Barba from his mouth. The detective cut his watery gaze toward Benson’s legs, and Barba’s hand buried between them, and released his own erection to reach up and touch his fingers to her thigh. He hesitated, rolling his eyes up to look at her face.

She nodded, and Barba withdrew his hand; in a moment, his fingers had been replaced by Carisi’s. She grabbed Barba’s shoulder to steady herself. The detective had multiple talents, it would seem, as his fingers slipped inside her and his thumb found her clit even as he began rapidly bobbing his head up and down Barba’s length. Carisi matched the rhythm of his mouth with his fingers, and her legs were already weak.

Barba grabbed a fistful of Carisi’s hair and abruptly shifted his hips back, freeing himself from the detective’s mouth. Carisi’s fingers slowed inside her as he looked up at Barba. The ADA’s chest heaved as he took a deep breath.

He stepped away, but returned in a moment with a foil packet held between two fingers and the bottle of lube in his other hand. He held them toward Carisi. Carisi pulled his fingers from between Benson’s legs, and she walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, grateful for the support. She watched Carisi tear open the packet with his teeth and slowly roll the condom onto Barba.

He picked up the lube from between his knees and squirted it directly onto Barba’s newly-sheathed erection before spreading it with a loose fist and several slow, rotating strokes. He looked up at Barba’s face.

“Get yourself ready,” Barba said softly, with a small tilt of his chin.

Carisi smiled and immediately reached his slippery fingers between his legs, behind his erection to spread lube over his opening.

“Put some on yourself,” Barba said, and Carisi squirted more lubrication into his palm and ran his fist down his cock. Barba gestured toward the bed with his head and Carisi rose smoothly to his feet, leaving the bottle and discarded condom package on the floor.

Carisi turned toward the bed and looked at Benson. He glanced downward, and she knew what he wanted; it was written all over his face. His chin was still wet with saliva, his tears were still drying on his cheeks. She hesitated only a moment before pushing herself further onto the bed and spreading her knees wider in invitation. He smiled, crossing the short distance to the bed, and in a moment his face was between her legs, his breath fanning her wet flesh a moment before his tongue found her center. He braced his hands on the mattress beside her hips, and her fingers found their way into his hair.

She watched Barba step up behind him and run a finger along the crack of Carisi’s ass, making sure he was well-lubricated. Barba took himself in his hand, pressing against Carisi’s opening. He pushed in slowly.

Carisi sucked at Benson’s clit, flicking his tongue against the sensitive bud, and she couldn’t support herself; she dropped backward onto the bed. A moment later, Carisi lifted his head to draw a sharp breath as Barba flexed his hips forward.

“God, you’re tight,” Barba breathed as he paused.

“You’ve got a big dick,” Carisi countered, and Barba laughed, leaning forward to reach beneath the other man. He stroked Carisi’s cock as he pushed himself further into the detective’s ass, and Carisi’s head dropped forward, his damp hair falling over his face.

“And?” Barba asked.

“And you feel good,” Carisi said.

“Are you ready?” Barba asked in a low voice, releasing Carisi’s erection and straightening, taking hold of the younger man’s hips.

“Yeah,” Carisi said, but Barba waited. “Please,” Carisi added.

Barba withdrew partway and thrust his hips forward once, filling Carisi hard and fast before pausing again, fully buried. “So tight,” Barba murmured. His fingers were digging into Carisi’s hips, but he made no effort to stop the detective from wiggling a little. “And squirmy,” Barba added with a laugh, looking up and meeting Benson’s eyes. Barba patted Carisi’s hip. “You want to fuck yourself?”

Carisi didn’t need to be asked twice. He shifted forward and pushed himself back, drawing an involuntary grunt from Barba. Carisi dropped his head onto Benson’s thigh, holding onto her leg with one hand while he slid two fingers inside her. Breathing heavily, he rocked himself forward and back, crooking his fingers inside her while he fucked himself with Barba’s cock.

Between the skilled ministrations of Carisi’s fingers, and the look of mingled strain and pleasure on Barba’s face, Benson found herself rapidly approaching climax. She met Barba’s dark and heavy gaze, and he leaned forward, pressing himself against Carisi’s back to take a handful of the younger man’s hair. He steered Carisi’s head between her legs, and the detective’s tongue immediately found her most sensitive spot. She bucked against his face, gasping, as he sped up the thrusts of his fingers.

Barba straightened and, clutching Carisi’s hips, started fucking the younger man in earnest, each hard thrust pushing Carisi’s tongue more firmly against her, and in a matter of seconds she felt her orgasm building. Carisi had one of her legs pinned, but she drew her other knee up, levering herself against his fingers and mouth as she climaxed, her body clenching around his fingers.

When she sank back into the bed, Carisi turned his face and once more laid his sweaty head on her thigh, panting. Barba pulled at the detective’s hips, shifting him sideways and pushing him forward until his upper body was on the bed beside Benson. Carisi pressed his cheek against the sheet, holding fistfuls of the soft fabric as Barba braced a hand on the bed to either side of the detective and continued fucking him, hard, fast, relentless, driving Carisi into the mattress.

“Oh God—please,” Carisi begged breathlessly.

“What?” Barba asked.

 “Please, please can I come?”

“Can you come like this?” Barba answered raggedly.

“I don’t—shit, I don’t—Oh God, I’ll try—”

Barba withdrew abruptly, and Carisi made a strangled sound. His knuckles were white as he clutched at the sheet. “Roll over,” Barba ordered, pushing at Carisi’s hips, and the detective obediently rolled and flopped onto his back beside Benson. Barba grabbed his legs and pulled him to the edge of the bed, his hands slipping as he tried to lever the other man up. “Legs,” he said, and Carisi didn’t need further instruction. He hooked his legs over Barba’s sweaty shoulders and tipped his head back into the mattress as Barba entered him with a quick flex of his hips.

“Oh my God,” Carisi breathed, closing his eyes.

“Better?” Barba asked. He sounded amused, but there was also strain in his voice. Benson knew by his face and the sound of his breaths that he was close, and she slid her fingers between her legs, watching him.

“Yes,” Carisi panted. “Please. Can I—”

“May you?” Barba corrected.

“May I come please oh fuck.”

“Yes,” Barba said. With an arm curved around Carisi’s thigh, he took hold of the detective’s slick cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Carisi gasped, his stomach tightening as a shudder passed through his body. With two quick strokes from Barba’s tight fist, Carisi came with a moan, pulsing hot splatters of semen onto his chocolate-smeared stomach. Barba continued to stroke him, making sure he’d wrung every last drop from the younger man. Carisi writhed on the bed, groaning.

Benson knew that Barba had reached the limit of his self-control. A moment later he stepped back, withdrawing from Carisi. The detective let his legs fall over the edge of the bed as he released a shaky breath.

Barba was breathing heavily, too. The dark hair on his chest was glistening with sweat, and she could see his muscles quivering. He stripped off the condom with a quick pinch of his fingers and flick of his wrist and in a moment he’d covered her body with his. She wrapped a leg around his thighs without hesitation, reaching between their bodies to guide him into place. He found her lips in a frantic, breathless kiss as he sank into her.

Her body immediately tightened around him, and she could feel herself teetering on the edge of her second orgasm. She didn’t want to come without him, but he moved his hips slowly, filling her once, twice—three times and she was helpless to stop the wave crashing over her. His tongue was in her mouth, his fingers in her hair; her body was wrapped around his, and as the tremors passed through her she clutched at his sweat-slick skin.

He stilled and a moment later she felt him pulse inside her, filling her with his seed, and he turned away from her kiss to drop his forehead onto her shoulder. He stayed that way for long moments, trying to catch his breath. Finally he shifted, pulling slowly from her body as she lowered her leg to the bed. He levered himself up and Carisi wriggled out of the way a second before Barba flopped onto his back between the detective and the lieutenant.

After several moments broken only by the sound of their breaths, Carisi said, “Well. That was fun, right?”

Barba laughed, and Benson rolled toward him, laying her cheek on his shoulder as she snorted softly. Barba kissed her forehead and turned his head to look Carisi over. “God, you’re filthy,” he said, and Carisi grinned in response. “Jesus,” Barba added, letting out a puff of air. “I am not as young as I used to be.”

“Lucky for me,” Carisi said. “I’m not sure I’d survive.”

Barba smirked at him. “Oh, I think we’ve only scratched the surface of what _you_ can take.”

Carisi laughed, rolling away and climbing off the bed. He stood, looking down at Benson and Barba, sweaty chocolate and glistening cum running into the ridges of his abs. “If anyone can find my limit, you can,” he said.

Smiling, Barba said, “I love a challenge.”

“I hope so,” Benson told him, and Barba turned his head toward her. “Because I’ve thought of a few things I’d like to do to you, next time.” She saw his nostrils flare in response, and his eyes darken. “We’ll see how well you can fuck him when I’m hitting _all_ of your pressure points,” she added with a grin.

“If anyone can find my limit, you can,” Barba murmured with an upward tilt of his lips.

“Now that we’ve gotten the... _trial run_  out of the way,” she said.

Barba groaned, turning his face up and closing his eyes. “God help me,” he laughed.

“I’m pretty flexible,” Carisi said. “You can put me wherever you want me.”

Barba looked up at him, laughing. “Go take a shower. I need a few minutes.”

“Only a few?” Carisi teased.

“That’s right.” Barba cocked an eyebrow, offering a familiar smirk. “I’m not _that_ old.”

 


End file.
